femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ItsYoGurlPala/Miss Nettle (Sofia the First)
'Miss Nettle '''is a former villain in ''Sofia the First. She is a Southern-accented fairy who was a guest teacher at Sofia's school. History She is the main antagonist for the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" and returns later in "The Enchanted Feast", where she crashes the Tri-Kingdom Feast, forcing Cedric to work with Sofia in order to stop her. However, she reforms in "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". This fairy has two villain songs for two of her personalities: "Make Way for Miss Nettle" for miss Nettle herself and "All You Desire" for her disguise personality. Appearances Early Years Miss Nettle once was an apprentice of Fauna, Flora and Merryweather. She was a very hopeful fairy and was going to became the most famous fairy in the world. But she could never became more powerful than her teachers. So she started to hate them and wanted to obtain any magic object which can make her more powerful. So she wanted to take the secret book of spells of her teachers and also the magic Amulet of Avalor. And so. When Sofia came at school, the fairies asked her to teach them gardening. Make Way for Miss Nettle She first appears in the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" as the guest gardening teacher. As part of an afterschool program Sofia, James, and Prince Desmond stay to learn how to grow magic plants. Miss Nettle then leaves the students alone so she can search for Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's spell book. Sofia runs after her to return her glove. Miss Nettle first appears as a very good and cheerful (but still self-centered) character, however, it appears that she's a very wicked villainess. The fairies catch her looking for the spell book in their office and confront her. She then traps them in a magic bubble while singing her first villain song and continues looking for the book, Sofia as seen her trap them and she, James and Desmond find the spell book before Nettle does. The bad fairy then confronts them and demands the spell book. She then offers a deal after they refuse; they give her the spell book and she'll let the fairies go. The children agree, but Nettle then goes back on her word and decides to free the fairies after she's learned all their spells. Sofia, Desmond and James get the book back from her by using a magic flower, the Laughing Lily. The three free the fairies from their bubble. Then Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the children go back to the greenhouse and demand Miss Nettle to leave. She then refuses and threatens to put them all in another magic bubble, Desmond manages to take her wand from her but ends up in a bubble. Flora then frees him and tells Miss Nettle to leave now and never return. Enchanted Feast In the episode "The Enchanted Feast" she returns disguised herself as Sascha The Sorceress and tries to steal Sofia's Amulet Of Avalor. First, she appears watching the Sofia and noticed her Amulet of Avalor. Then she disguises herself as Sascha the Sorceress and came to the castle, demonstrating her magic abilities to the Royal Family. However, Sofia already thought that they had met before 'cause of her similar voice. While she performed her second villain song, Cedric noticed her and introduced himself. It seems that Cedric and Sascha became friends. She tried to get the Amulet of Avalor by giving Sofia a new necklace, however her try failed when Sofia didn't want to wear it in the front of her. She then placed her helper Rosey in the flowers and planning to catch Sofia while the feast, and then get the Amulet. That's when Rosey remind her about Cedric and then, miss Nettle herself hexed Cedric's magic wand with her own magic crystals. It caused Cedric to mess up his mirror spell and then leave the hall being harmed. When Sofia left the hall, following Cedric, Sascha growing Rosey in giant ivy that corrupted the castle and eventually captures all of Royal Families that came to the feast, except Cedric and Sofia, who left the hall before. Sascha then transforms into miss Nettle at the front of Princess Sofia and trying to steal her amulet, however, failing 'cause of Clover's actions. After Sofia tells Cedric about the goal of miss Nettle, he's going rampage, because he wants to get the Amulet of Avalor for himself. Two villains then met, and 'cause miss Nettle hexed Cedric's wand before, he loses the battle. However, both Clover and Wormwood got another wand from Cedric's tower and then, Cedric and Sofia tricked miss Nettle with the mirror spell, got her imprisoned. She then leaves with weakened Rosey, before the guards came and miss Nettle then going to take revenge on both Cedric and Sofia and get the Amulet of Avalor. The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle She returns in the episode "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle". Sofia read in her Secret Library that Miss Nettle had been stealing all the Snowdrop Flowers in the Kingdom of Freezenburg and Sofia set out to stop her with help from Olaf the Snowman. Miss Nettle explained to the princess and the snowman that she is the creator of the Snowdrop and that the royal gardener of Freezenburg was the one who stole it from her in the first place. Sofia reported this to Princess Hildegard and King Henrik. After informing their subjects that Miss Nettle created the Snowdrop, they honored their winter festival to her, much to the fairy's delight. Ivy's True Colors Miss Nettle also returns in the episode "Ivy's True Colors", still doing good deeds. Sofia enlists her aid to find the cure for the Deep Sleeps: The Wake-Upsy Daisy. However, she needs the magic of Ivy's butterflies to make the Daisies grow. Powers and Abilities Miss Nettle appears to be a very powerful fairy, as she trapped various characters into hard magic bubbles. She also knows how to grow many magic flowers and plants, and in her appearance in "The Enchanted Feast," she has a magic rose named Rosey, who serves as her helper. As Sascha the Sorceress, it appears, that she sometimes can doing magic without her wand. It includes water magic and creating various objects. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Fairy Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Master of Disguise Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Teacher Category:Villain Song Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Failed Coup